East Village Voyage
by Dreamcatcher-Believer
Summary: Sophie Hawkins is a girl from England, living in New York City. Her best friends are Justin and Zeke, but is there more than friendship there? Justin/OC. Ok, I'm bad at summaries, but hopefully better at stories…


**A/N: Ok, so bear with me on this, this story is an idea that occurred to me at stupid o'clock one night after watching Wizards for the first time in ages (no Disney Channel at Uni :( ) so it may be a bit, um, odd.**

**Obviously I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or RENT and Phoebe in Wonderland for that matter (and anything else I may have made reference to but can't remember) just my OC Sophie.**

**Italics are Sophie's thoughts (if you hadn't figured that out already)…not sure how well this has worked, but we shall see. **

**Anyway, enjoy. :D**

East Village Voyage

It was quarter past eleven on a breezy Saturday morning in New York City. Sophie Hawkins sat in her usual spot at the counter in the Waverly Sub Station, idly doodling on the sketchpad which lay in front of her. She had been working on costume ideas for the drama club's new play, while waiting for Zeke to arrive and Justin to finish his shift. However, as they were now due to leave in just over ten minutes she had lost interest in this.

Instead her mind wandered to the adventure that she and her friends were about to embark on. Alright, so to anyone else in the city a trip into the East Village was probably not their idea of an exciting adventure, but, in Sophie's mind at least it was her chance to step into the world of her favourite musical (albeit this musical was set nearly twenty years earlier). It was nearly four years since Sophie had moved to New York from the north of England and in that time she had only visited the East Village once before, and then only on a flying visit with her family almost two years ago, so she was really looking forward to this outing.

_I'm finally going to Rent-land_ she grinned to herself _525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments oh dear, 525,600…_

She was snapped back to reality by Justin's voice

"How's it going?" he asked as he returned to his position behind the counter, having just served a customer.

"It's not anymore" Sophie replied grimacing "I've got some stuff though"

She flicked back a couple of pages in her pad, showing him the sketches and designs she had done earlier.

Justin nodded "They look good"

Sophie raised an eyebrow "Since when are you into fashion, or know what looks good?"

_Or take an interest in drama club for that matter, except for the disaster that was Peter Pan of course_

"I'm not" Justin admitted "But your designs usually turn out awesome, so I'm getting my support in early" he grinned

Sophie giggled and blushed modestly at this "Shh, they're not that good. Besides, these definitely need work still, only I can't concentrate anymore"

"No wonder, I don't see how you can ever concentrate in here" he gestured to the tables behind her, which for once were fairly quiet.

"It's not that" she smiled "I'm too excited, ten minutes 'til Rent-land! Anyway I like it here"

"I'd never have guessed" Justin said sarcastically "You've got a lovely family and a peaceful home not far away, yet you choose to spend most of your time in a noisy, smelly sandwich shop, beats me why"

"Well you see Justin" she closed her pad and grinned up at him "This sandwich shop that I spend so much time in is a really nice place, it sells delicious food, has a lovely atmosphere and, well, the family who run it don't exactly put me off going there" she shrugged

_And neither does the best friend who I just happen to have fallen for_

"Oh yeah?" Justin leant down on his elbows on the counter, so he was at eye level with her, doing a great impression of a Cheshire Cat.

"Yeah, the owners are lovely and friendly, they make me feel right at home, and they have three kids who help out in the shop, two boys and a girl"

"And what are they like?" Justin grinned

"Well, the girl, she's, um, sarcastic, difficult to say the least and most defiantly a trouble maker, but I get on really well with her, she's really quite funny and kind"

Justin raised an eyebrow at this

"…well, kinda…now and then…anyways, moving on. The youngest son is, um, well he can be a bit thick to be honest, but he's a sweet kid, even if conversations with him are sometimes…"

"Impossible?" Justin suggested

"…confusing."

"And the other son?" Justin's grin was now, if possible, even wider

_He's perfect and amazing and…shut up brain!_

"Well, he's one of my best friends, he always has time for me"

"Even when he's meant to be working" both Justin and Sophie jumped at the sound of his father's voice, Sophie steadying herself on the counter as she overbalanced slightly on her stool.

_Whoops, I really need to develop some balance._

"Sorry dad" Justin said, his grin turning sheepish, winking at Sophie and taking the order Jerry was holding out to him. He took the sandwiches to the table his father pointed out and then once again returned behind the counter.

So, this best friend of yours then?" Justin asked

"What about him?" Sophie smirked

"Well I thought you were telling me about him"

"Worries me that I seem to know more about him than he does himself" she grinned "But, yeah, he's really smart, possibly to smart for his own good sometimes, a nerd really" she stuck out her tongue "Funny, in both the good way and the bad way"

"There's a bad way?"

"Yup, weird funny, like strange, not funny haha"

_**He's**__ weird? Pot, kettle, black…_

"Oh, gee thanks"

"Hey, it's something to be proud of! Who wants to be normal? Um, where was I, um, he's really kind…and I think I might be inflating his ego actually" she sniggered as Justin smiled in a proud kind of way.

_Go for it Soph, now's your chance to tell him!_

"But, in all honesty, he is quite cute too, and, to tell you the truth I think I might be…" she stopped abruptly and changed track "no, never mind, I can't tell you that"

_What was I thinking! I can't tell him!_

Aww, why not?" Justin was leaning on the counter again, wide puppy dog eyes staring straight into hers

_Must resist, must resist, do not give in_

"Because" she smirked

"Well" Justin started "In that case, I'll tell you about this girl I, um, kinda like"

Sophie felt her heart lurch. _He likes someone? Ok, he's my best friend, I shouldn't be jealous_

"Alright" she smiled, hiding the internal debate she was having about whether it was alright for her to be jealous or not.

"Well, I've known her for a while now and we've gotten close, but only as friends"

Sophie was searching her mind for who he could be talking about but was coming up with nothing.

"She's smart, sarcastic, but funny, not Alex sarcastic" he clarified

_Who could he mean?_ She wondered, nodding to show she was still listening

"She's an artist, clothes designer actually, a really good one, often helps the drama club at school"

_Harper? Surely not._

"Do I know her then?" Sophie asked, still puzzled, completely missing the anxious look on Justin's face

"I'd hope so" Justin replied, laughing slightly "You've not got it yet have you? Ok, she's English and **hates **being called British"

"Wait, the only English girl you're friends with is…oh" her face was a picture of surprise and realisation, then she smiled.

"Yeah" Justin's nervous expression changed to a smile when he saw hers "She's my best friend, but, every so often, getting more often if I'm honest, I have this overwhelming urge to kiss her"

Sophie decided to play along "So, why haven't you?" She asked, leaning towards him across the counter

"I don't know, scared I suppose. I don't want to ruin anything" his eyes were flicking up and down from her eyes to her lips.

"Well" Sophie said slowly "It seems to me, you need to take a chance, a leap of faith"

"Yeah" he nodded slightly, eyes fixed on her lips then slowly moving to look back in her eyes "I might just do that"

_Oh yes, please do_

"Well go on then, jump" she dared.

They were only inches apart now, both leaning further and further in, until…

"Hi guys" Zeke's voice broke them out of their trance, Justin shot upright, groaning while Sophie head met with the counter in frustration.

_Aargh, bloody Zeke! I'm gonna kill him!_

"What? What did I do?" Zeke demanded, plonking himself on the stool next to Sophie's and glancing between her and Justin

"Nothing Zeke" Sophie muttered from her position on the counter

"Yeah, doesn't matter" Justin murmured

"Ooookay" Zeke said, looking confused "We ready to go then? Remember, 'no day but today'"

_I'll give you no day but today_

"Aye" said Sophie, perking up a bit at the reminder of where they were going, looking up from the counter and catching Justin's eye, seeing reflected there the same disappointment she felt.

"Just about, I just need to get something from upstairs" Justin told Zeke

"Ok dude, we'll wait here then"

Justin nodded, took off his apron and, after sticking his head into the kitchen to tell his dad he was going, headed for the stairs.

As soon as he was out of sight Sophie rounded on Zeke, hitting him hard on the arm with her sketchpad and declaring

"You're a git, you know that!"

"What did I do?" Zeke exclaimed rubbing his arm where she had hit him

"You're timing is terrible! You couldn't have been a couple of minutes later could you?"

"I knew it! I knew something was off when I arrived! What happened?"

Sophie sighed, turning to stuff her sketchpad in her bag "Justin nearly kissed me"

_Then captain bad timing arrived!_

"Really?" Zeke's eyes lit up "Finally, I told you he liked you. What happened?" he pulled the bag away from her to get her attention.

Sophie sighed and quickly summed up her conversation with Justin.

"Go on, jump? You've watched that film far too much" Zeke pointed out, shaking his head.

Sophie nudged him with her shoulder "Shh, that's not the point, the point is, you're a git"

"Hey, it's not my fault, I didn't know did I?"

"I know" she sighed, pulling her bag away from him and back to herself "but you're still a git"

"Love you too" Zeke replied sarcastically

"When you two have finished declaring you're love for one another…" turning on their stools they found Justin stood behind them

_When did he get there?_

"We're not, Sophie was calling me a git" Zeke explained pouting

"Well you are, or you would be if I was British"

"Hey, I'm…"

"English not British" both boys finished

_Hmm…they know me far too well_

"I know" Justin grinned "I just like doing that"

"Now who's the git?" Zeke asked raising his eyebrows

"Still you" Justin replied

"You're both gits" Sophie smirked "Now can we go please? We have exploring to do"

She stood up, slinging her bag's strap over her shoulder and moved towards the door, stopping a few paces on for the boys to catch up.

As they all headed to the exit Sophie fell into step beside Justin, catching his hand, entwining their fingers and giving his hand a squeeze. He looked down at her and smiled when his eyes met hers.

_This feels so right _Sophie thought.

* * *

It was dark by the time Justin walked Sophie home, they had spent most of the day exploring the East Village but for the last couple of hours the three of them had sat in the Waverly Sub Station (which had closed just after they got back) chatting, laughing and discussing their adventure.

Zeke had left the Sub Station with them, but as he lived in a different direction they were now alone. They walked hand in hand, as they had done for most of the day and in comfortable silence for most of the short journey. Before long they reached Sophie's house and stopped outside the front door, Sophie turning back to face Justin, standing close in front of him, their hand's still entwined.

"Thanks for today Justin, I know Rent and all that isn't really your thing" Sophie said

"No problem, I had fun" he smiled "Although that might have been more to do with something else" he glanced down at their entwined hands.

Sophie smiled, also looking down at their hands, then back up, meeting Justin's eyes.

"Yeah, I think that's definitely the best part of today"

_Who am I kidding? It's the best part of the week, month…shut up brain!_

Justin gasped dramatically "What? Even with your trip to 'Rent-land' and us having to persuade you not to re-enact La Vie Boheme in the Sub Station?" as he said this his free hand reached for hers and their fingers entwined there too.

"Yeah, of course" Sophie beamed up at him "Although Zeke's arriving a bit later could definitely have improved it" she said slyly

_Although having an excuse to beat him up was fun…_

Justin nodded his agreement "Well I'm pretty sure you're going to make him pay for that, which just leaves" he pulled gently on her hands so she moved even closer to him "this" he finished in a whisper, leaning down as Sophie moved up onto her tip toes so that their lips finally met. It was a short sweet kiss, but filled with promise.

They pulled apart, both smiling and still standing close together.

_Wow. Yay!_

"I have a new favourite moment of today" Sophie smiled

"Definitely" Justin chuckled "I'll see you at the Sub Station tomorrow?"

"Yup, now there's even more reason for you to be unable to get rid of me!" she grinned.

_Like he could ever manage that anyway._

Sophie pulled Justin into a hug, reaching on tip toe to wrap her arms around his neck as his found their way around her waist.

She pulled back just enough so she could look him in the eye.

"Night Justin"

He leaned forward, joining his lips to hers again for another, longer, kiss.

"Night Soph"

With that they pulled, reluctantly, away from one another and Sophie turned and opened the door, waving from just inside as Justin set off home. Then, closing the door, a smile still bright on her face she twirled in an excited, happy dance down the hall towards the living room, before tripping over her own feet and crashing into the wall.

_Graceful as always!_


End file.
